Unwritten
by JasperxAlec
Summary: I suck summaries so I guess You could read My long one shot or not. PaulxEmbry. Rated T for swearing.


Hey guys! I have a major writers block on my Naruto story so I decided to write this one-shot.

Paul pov.

Jared and Kim are making me sick with their "I love you.", "No I love you more!" shit! I swear I f I ever Imprint I'll kill myself! How? I have no Idea. Being a werewolf gives me and the other two the ability to heal an injury that usually takes 2 weeks, only take a day and a half with no scar.

"Paul? Stop glaring at the television! It didn't do anything to you!" Sam said laughing with Jared. Emily had a hand covering her mouth as she tried to stop the giggles. Kim was using Jared's chest. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm going for a run…" I stated my god I sounded like I was just ditched. I went to go out the door when a hand, probably Sam's, grabbed my shoulder.

"Check on Embry Call. He's been showing signs of phasing soon." He said all alpha like. I nodded my head. I had a temper I knew that, Jared knows that, and so does Sam, but he made me his beta anyway. I think it was an idiotic move and should not have happened but he disagrees. I hadn't seen Embry sense I phased. He probably thinks I ditched him for Sam. I always hung out with him and Jared. He had Quil and Jacob with him but me and Embry were best friends. Embry was gay and only I knew that and I never told a soul, not even Jared or Sam. Embry kissed me on the night I phased and I pushed him away and ran. How I stopped thinking about it then? I focused on the fact I had paws and not the tingling felling from the kiss. I phased in mid-air after taking off my shorts. I just go commando now. If I have to strip down why should I wear boxers? So hear I am running to a sent of pine and almonds. It was a very nice smell I've been avoiding. Time to see Embry now, after three weeks. As I got closer I smelled a rusty smell. Oh my god Embry's bleeding! I took off faster and the smell of tears reached my nose as I got closer the sight froze me. I had a cold feeling to my core like my whole world came crashing down. Their was my best friend…Crying and curled into a ball a cut on his face bleeding. A whimper came from my throat at the sight. His eyes snapped to my form and my world shifted. He was my every thing now. My life meant nothing with out him. Rage flooded my system at whoever did this to him. I'd kill whoever it was! Wait hold up! I just imprinted on …Embry.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to eat me?" He whispered. His voice sounded strange. Then I noticed the grip marks on his neck. Someone beat up my imprint and choked him. I bit down a growl and slowly made my way towards him whining. He moved so he was sitting up leaning against a tree. I stopped near him and rested my head in his head like I was a dog and wanted cheer up my master… wrong wording…

"So…no eating? Cool I have a mammoth sized wolf and he's human intolerant. Ha!" He smiled and I felt my tail wag. He sighed and ran his hand through my fur. I started to growl in pleasure. He chuckled and murmured something about "I thought only cats purr."

"hmmm… sense you're here I am going to tell you what really happened. Sense I'll have to make up an excuse to my mom…" He said sadness entering his voice. He sighed tears starting to form.

" Well I had a best friend named Paul. He was hot as in sexy. Yep I'm gay silver. I never was going to tell him I thought he was sexy… he knows I'm gay though. He took it pretty well, Never said a word about it to no one and even now after I fucked up everything he still hasn't… Well Paul and I made a lot of enemies in school…I was the bark and he was the bite you know. I would talk trash and Paul would knock'em out and god I miss those days and hate them. You see I kissed my best friend and he ran away… Missed school for a week comes back and is hanging out with Jared and Sam. Don't get me wrong Paul and Jared go way back but… He stopped hanging out with me. Gave those asses a chance to get a back bone and try shit. I aint no push over in a fight silver but I cant take on 10 guys at once I put up fight though. If Paul was there he would of went ape shit! He was like always there for me Like you mess with Embry Call your messing with Paul Walker biggest badass to walk the halls of la push high and isn't afraid to get sent to juv so just try me. This is the fifth time its happened and I don't know how long I can stand it." He finished tears streaming down his face as he hugged me and sobbed hard my heart breaking at the sight… I WAS GOING TO MURDER THOSE PUSSY ASS MOTHER FUCKERS! I whined to him wanting the tears to stop. I licked him and he sputtered out protests as I licked him again. I barked out a laugh as he swung at me and I dodged. He started to get up I was at his side and he leaned against me.

"Mined helping me home?" He asked. I slowly laid down and he eyed me then I jerked my head as into say get on. I guess he understood because he did. I stood up and his arm locked around my head and I ran but slowed to a jog when he yelped at the speed. As we arrived I bent down slowly and he slid off and grabbed on to me as his legs almost gave out.

"Thanks silver. I hope we see each other again. You're a good listener." He said with his breath taking smile and I snorted. Like could talk in this form. He bent down and kissed my nose and walked into his house. I stayed frozen before a smile broke out on my face and I was running to Sam's. I phased back and put my shorts on and entered Sam's house a dazed smile probably still on my face. I walked into the kitchen to see Emily cooking dinner and She looked at me with a knowing smile lighting up her scared yet beautiful face. I sat down at the table and grabbed my bag that held my school work and actually started to do it. I haven't did my homework in the three weeks I became a werewolf. I heard a gasp and looked up from my calculus homework to see Jared and Sam with a shocked look on their faces. I tilted my head to the side in a very puppy like way. They blinked and still stared. I went back to working on my homework. It was pretty easy actually and most people think I'm an idiot. I just get into trouble to much for teachers to appreciate my usual A+ average that went down to a B- from no homework. After about 10 minutes of them standing and staring the sat down at the table and stared. I felt myself twitch form them staring at me. After I finished all of my homework and put it away Emily handed me a plate of dinner as she did with the other two who were still staring at me…

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked calmly as I started eating. They gasped again and I heard chairs scrpe across the floor before they started to check me over.

"Paul are you cold Or warmer than usual?" Sam asked in a concerned tone while he checked my ribs.

I bit back a laugh as he touched a very ticklish spot.

"I'm fine you idiots." I snapped at them while I pushed them off. A blush on my face from the indignation.

"But you were doing your homework and actually got how to do it!" Yelled Jared who was on the floor still. Sam nodded in agreement. The blush grew as my anger did.

" I'm no retarded! I have a fucking B- in all my classes right now damn it!" I snapped. Their eyes went wider at my confession. I felt a tremor run through me but I stopped it by picturing the face of my Embry and then I frowned because I remembered "them". They noticed my look and raised an eye brow.

"I'm getting suspended tomorrow by the way." I told them in a bored tone. They raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner as I they sat down and began eating, I was already done and was standing up.

"I'm going to take on ten guys tomorrow. Look at Embry and you'll see why." My eyes flashed dangerously. As I picked up my back pack and put a grey tank top on.

"Ten guys jumped Embry Call?" asked Sam his anger showing. I nodded my head a growl that promised pain to "them" ripped through my throat.

"No killing…" Jared stated. I raised an eyebrow at him and walked outside after saying bye to Emily. I rain home only to hear shouts of "You don't have Walker to protect you now huh? You stupid pussy!" A dark smile graced my lips as I ran to the commotion to see Embry surrounded bye 12 guys.

"What you going to do now Call? Your all alone and no ones coming to help you!" shouted Harry Ginnings a junior I beat up about two months ago.

"I beg to differ." My voice echoed in the alley way they cornered my imprint in.

"Oh shit! It's Walker!" yelled a freshman named Will who I punched In the face for calling Embry a fag even though he doesn't know Embry is in fact gay. I chuckled darkly and watched as all 12 guys flinched.

"what the hell are we going to do!" whispered Jonathan Reese a freshman who wanted to be a badass and attacked me too try to get my spot, lets just say not such a good idea.

"Theirs twelve of us and one of him! We can so take him down!" shouted Danny Lopez. I fucked his sister then dumped her the day after. I chuckled darkly again and cracked my knuckles and punched the first dude in my way and then a major mash pit moment then silence. I threw twelve punches and knocked' em all flat on their backs. They all whimpered pitifully and I went to mess them all up until I felt arms lock around me and a head buried into my chest. I froze then looked down at Embry my eyes softened as my arms wrapped around the smaller boy in my arms.

"Fags" I heard one of them say. I heard Embry whimper in hurt and he looked up at me. My glare disappeared as I gazed down. I kissed his forehead and released my arms and pulled away. He tried to hold on tighter but I gave him a look and he let go but a small smile was on his lips.

"Ok… so who wants to have broken bones first?" I asked maliciously. I got wide eyes and whimpers for my answers so I chose at random and started to waylay kick and beat the shit out of everyone of the fuckers that hurt my imprint. I stopped after beating them to my satisfaction. I turned to stare at a shyly smiling Embry and I smiled at him a heart felt grin. Good god the boy doesn't know how I'm wrapped around his fucking finger. I walked over and grabbed my bag then his hand and pulled him from the alley way. He tripped and fell into my arms. He blushed brightly and I smiled softly at him. Such a cliché moment but I could careless with this angel in my arms. He wasn't short but compared to me his head was to my chest. He wasn't fat or skinny. He had muscle sense he was close to phasing but not to much that it was like Sam's. A little less then me and Jared's. He had a nice ass and his skin was so soft. He had a nice slightly girly face but the best part was his eyes. They were a light grey blue that I could get lost into. He had a small blush on his cheeks and on the bridge of his nose. His lips were full and looked so kissable. He looked into my eyes them my lips then back again. I smiled as the smell of his arousal hit my sensitive nose and growled in approval before I kissed this angel that I let down. It was a small peck. I rested my forehead on his while he timidly smiled at me.

"I'm sorry Em. I know I'm a prick. I know I can't tell you why I haven't hung out with you. No It wasn't the kiss Em. I didn't know that I loved you tell I couldn't be near you anymore. I could of hurt you and I would of jumped off a cliff If that happened. You'll know why in a few days. I can't say anymore Embry. I love you." I smiled at him and he nodded his head in understanding and pecked my lips as we walked towards his house hand in hand.

"I love you too. I've always have…" He looked into my eyes and smiled at what he saw. I pecked his lips and took off running in the direction of my house. I smiled at him as I left waving he smiled and waved back. When I reached my house I ran towards my room opened the door and dove to my bed. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"PAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Kelsey my little sister who couldn't even pronounce my name right so it came out as paw. The pack get's a kick out of it.

"what munchkin?" I said sitting up to see her in my lap in a cute school girl get up with bows in tied on her pig tails.

"Mom says you need to get ready for school." she said giggling while pulling on one of her pig tails. I picked her up under my arm and walked down the stairs her giggling the whole way then plopped her on the couch to take a shower. I pulled on some black boxers and pants. I grabbed a random graphic T-shirt and pulled it on. It was black with a red angry face in the middle that said "anger management kicked me out for being too pissed off." I ran down stairs grabbed an apple kissed Kelsey on the forehead waved bye to my mom and ran towards my car and drove to Embry's who just got out of his house. His face lit up at the sight of me. He ran towards the car and hugged me from my window.

"I thought I dreamt everything last night. I was so scared to even see if it was because you came towards me and said…" he choked up at that.

"What did I say Em? That I love you? Because I do." I whispered in to his ear and bit his ear lobe. His arousal spiked and I growled In approval. Then I heard footsteps running towards the door.

"Em. Get in the car." I whispered. He cocked his head to the side but got in just as a fat balding Quileute man came out his face red. Embry's heart spead up and I floored it as the man screamed out "faggots!"

"Embry distract me please." I told him my hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"what?" he asked a blush on his face.

"I'm tring not to kill the man that just screamed something that hurt you." I said through clenched teeth my body going into tremors.

"I'm going to be clingy today and Jake and Quil are going to think I'm a hall monitor on steroids." he said a bit of unease in his voice.

"hall monitor on steroids?" I asked, that had Embry's name all over it. My lips twitched.

"Umm… I kinda was mad that you ditched me and ummmm…You guys call yourselves protectors and you guys grew huge in like a week and well…" He stuttered and blushed and it was so cute. I pulled into the parking lot at school and parked next to Jared's who had Kim up on his hood with him devouring his mouth. I got out and walked towars Embry's side and opened it for him

"I could of done that." He whispered his blush intensified. I pinned up against my car.

"your so cute when you blush Em." I breathed into his ear. I seen Jared look up shocked and I heard Embry gasp. I mouthed "mine" pointed to Embry then mouthed "yours" and pointed to Kim. His eyes went wide as I kissed Em's neck grabbed his hand and walked towards his class. Embry blushing the whole way. People whispered about how hot we looked togther (girls) and how we were disgusting (guys) I smirked at the girls and full on glared at the guys which took a step back. I heard two people running towards us from behind and from the side.

"PAUL/EMBRY!" yelled the four people together.

"yea?" we said in perfect unison as we looked at the ones who called us. Embry blushed and I smirked.

"are you serious Embry he ditched for 4 weeks!" yelled Quil. I flinched and a pained expression filled my face.

"Paul… are you serious?" asked Jared his face was happy. Kim beamed at me. I nodded and squeezed Embry's hand. He looked at me his eyes held pain and love. I smiled and kissed his nose. He blushed I heard awwww's and smirked.

"I am Quil. He makes me happy and he was sorry." he said to his friend who looked pained. Then it clicked he loved embry too. I looked at the other and saw a pained expression on his face but it was towards Quil.

"If you want you can go with your friends." I said love and understanding that was until they showed up.

"Look at the fags Carter. Totally disgusting." Said Andy Harrison to his twin. They were seniors and me and them always bumped heads.

"I agree and too think we thought Paul actually had a chance against us. But I bet he's the one that bottoms." Said Carter.

"Oh go fuck yourselves! Your just jealous That I can get a partner from both genders and you can only get some of your own brothers ass!" I snapped my hand letting go of Embry's and stepping in front of him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY WALKER!" They roared both red faced and coming towards me.

"YOU HEARD ME!" I yelled right back my body starting to shake. Jared stood up next to me. Pack brothers take care of our own and our imprints. He was shaking with me and I saw red as they lunged at us. We grabbed then around their stomachs and slammed to the ground and started to waylay on them they fought back but that only hurt them more. We were pulled off by a two coaches and 4 reading teachers. We broke free our breaths coming out as pants and we looked at our imprints who shyly smiled back and ran towards us. Embry held up my phone which I took and raised an eyebrow while he blushed me and Jared were then dragged to the office and put in two chair on one side of the principals office the twins on the other and the principal walked in slamming the door.

"I knew you were apart of this." she said looking at me then she read my shirt and snorted. I gave a small innocent smile. She just rolled her eyes.

"Why did you attack the Harrison brothers? Paul?" she asked.

"They called me and my boyfriends fags. Hurt Em's feelings and said just cuz I was gay I couldn't take them. They provoked me and broke that damn contract by attacking me." I said cooly while she looked at me in shock.

"your boy- your gay?" she asked in shock again.

"I prefer bisexual. I only like Em like that." I answered while Jared nodded his head.

"And they attacked you?" She asked shocked again.

"Yea after I said they were jealous all they could get was with each other they lunged at me and Jared who didn't say a word in the whole thing." I said bored as she turned red and started yelling at the twins who shrunk in their seats.

"Sandra?" I called to her as she kept yelling.

"Sandra!" I called louder and she looked at me.

"you two go too class no dentition oh and say hello to Kim and Embry for me alright? Oh and Paul it's Ms. Novak!" She said all nice then snappy at the end.

"Alright. Bye Sandra." I said leaving her office with Jared.

"IT'S ! PAUL!" she yelled and I chuckled said hi to Andrew the new desk guy and walked to calculus with Jared who smirked the entire way.

I felt my phone buzz and I seen It was from Pick Pocket. Whose pick… Oh Embry pick pocketed my phone. I chuckled and read the message that said," you in trouble babe. You know I love you right?" I smiled. Texted no and I love you too.

I guess I was wrong about Imprinting and I'm glad I did Imprint. I love Embry and well the rest is unwritten.


End file.
